Earned Brotherhood
by puppypants
Summary: Story takes place in season 2 just after Tim has been hired by NCIS. Written for McMhuirich for the 2013 NFA's SeSa Has since been revised
1. Chapter 1

"Well, there definitely was a struggle here, boss." McGee rested his hands on his hips, slowly nodding and feeling self-assured as he scanned the room, standing in the door's entrance.

"Ya think?" Gibbs walked past him, bumping into his arm and causing him to lose his balance momentarily. He quickly fought to regain his footing so he wouldn't topple over by grabbing onto the door frame. Any confidence he had gained since being hired with the Agency, a few weeks ago, began to dwindle after his boss's comment and callous gesture.

The team was investigating the crime scene at the apartment of Petty Officer Rachel Logan, following her disappearance. Her fellow employees reported her missing that morning after she hadn't shown up to work the previous day. Miscellaneous household items and overturned furniture were scattered on the carpet of her living room floor. Gibbs winced when he stepped on something that squeaked, bending to lift a rubber toy then studying it with close scrutiny.

"Hey, boss. It's a-"

"I know what it is McGee." Gibbs huffed. He held the rubber frog, squeaking it, again, aggravated with the large, rubber, white eyes staring back at him.

"Well, what I was going to say, boss was that's its a dog toy and not a baby toy if you were having trouble discerning from the two. There happens to be a dog bowl near the far wall-" Gibbs was now glaring at Tim as he mumbled the rest of his sentence. "-uh, never mind." He keenly turned and focused his attention on something else in the room.

Tony impatiently gave McGee a light shove, pushing him further into the room, then passing him. "Come on Probie, you make a better door than a window."

"Sorry Tony. I'm kind of tired after that stakeout out last night, I was only able to get a few hours of sleep and I'm slow moving-"

Tony talked under his breath in McGee's direction, "Don't even think you'll be scoring any sympathy points from Gibbs, he's never tired and I don't think he even sleeps. It's an unexplained phenomenon."

Tim sighed, eyeing their Senior agent. "Yeah. I'm getting that," he mumbled to himself.

"McGee!"

"Yeah, boss."

"Was there any signs of forced entry?"

"Uh..." Tim refocused his attention to the door frame, obediently.

Gibbs impatiently glared at his youngest agent, his brows furrowing.

"No, boss." DiNozzo answered, shaking his head at Tim with flattened brows, as Tim's eyes fell to the floor with embarrassment.

"DiNozzo, check the closets for suitcases. McGee, see if there's a dog tied up out back."

"But, boss. If a dog was out back, we would hear excessive barking-"

"McGee. Just do it."

Tim slightly widened his eyes with frustration, his tone, haughty. "All right. Doin' it." He made his way through the living room, into the kitchen to enter the backyard through the slider door.

"You, know Gibbs. You don't have to be so tough on him. He's been bustin' his ass ever since you hired him." Kate had quietly entered the room, a notebook and pen in her hand.

"Is that so, Kate?"

Kate's face was beet red, her anger, smartly subdued. "Well, I'm just saying." Tony pinned Kate's eyes with his; a look of bewilderment, for the sheer audacity to confront their senior agent as she did.

The revelation hit Kate like a ton of bricks; if Tim was going to get any kind of compassion, patience or consideration from the team it would all have to come from her. "I really don't understand men at times." She said to herself.

"Oh...and like... we have any kind of clue what makes your species tick?" Tony appeared exasperated, as he dusted for prints on a vase that lay across a small braided rug. Kate replied with a short huff, resting her hands on her hips.

The sun shone strong through the slider door that was located in the kitchen bringing Kate's attention to the backyard as Tim walked the perimeter of the fence that lined the property. He was clapping his hands as he whistled for a dog that obviously wasn't there. She slightly grinned, proud of his efforts despite the hostility of their senior agent.

Kate changed her focus, noticing speckled drops of red, dotting the floor like confetti following a short trail to a bigger blotch of dried blood. "Gibbs! I think you should see this!"

Gibbs entered the kitchen, within seconds. "Hhhmmm, looks like Fido had himself a meal."

"I'll check for bloody towels or bandage wrappers in the bathroom." Kate darted towards the hallway leading from the kitchen.

"And, check for any bloody fingerprints on the doorknobs, Kate!" Kate turned and nodded to Gibbs.

Once the crime scene was completed, they concluded that the missing Petty Officer had packed and fled her home,bringing her dog with her. They gathered blood samples from the kitchen and the hallway floor of the apartment. It appeared that the dog had protected its owner by biting an intruder; no band-aid wrappers or bloody towels were found.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stood in front of the plasma, "Okay, McGee I want you and Kate on the next flight to Jacksonville. Interview ah..."

"Petty Officer Meghan Mason, boss?" McGee was sitting at his desk, his hand on the phone, patiently waiting for Gibbs' reply.

"Uh...yeah. Mason."

Tim picked up his phone to schedule the flight.

Kate discreetly worked her way to Gibbs' desk as McGee talked on the phone. "Shouldn't Tony come with me, instead, Gibbs?"

"What? You have a problem with the new kid, Kate?"

"Tim? No, of course not. But, shouldn't he be heading home at this point? He was up all night for the Ferguson case."

"Don't worry. You can both catch up on your beauty rest on your trip to Jacksonville."

One of Kate's eyebrows raised, but she didn't complain, as she headed towards her desk to gather her things.

xxx

Kate sat next Tim, as their plane ascended, a short trip to Jacksonville to interview Petty Officer Meghan Mason, Logan's best friend and room mate.

Kate noticed the beads of sweat breaking out on McGee's forehead and his strained breathing; shallow and quick. Kate thought best to give him a few moments and see if he could pull himself together before offering reassurance, figuring he had a fear of flying. She was relieved to see that within moments he had calmed down and began to occupy his time by flipping through manuals that were stacked on his lap. "What are you doing, McGee?"

"I thought this would be a good time to study for the GS-11 exam."

"Wait, Tim. Who told you, you would have to take that?"

"Ummm, DiNozzo." He stammered. "He said these were mandatory for probies to pass."

Kate concealed her aggravation towards Tony, as she smiled shaking her head. "Uh, no. Those are no longer necessary."

"Really? Then why would Tony tell me they are?"

"Because he feels it's his job to torture you in anyway that he can. Why don't you catch a few winks since you were up all last night, Tim." Kate enthusiastically nodded, trying to distract him from the building annoyance she could see in Tim's tense features.

"Uh, a few winks? You mean take a nap on the job?"

"Sure...we're flying... Tim...take a nap."

"Oh. You won't tell Gibbs?"

"Well...actually he was the one who ordered it."

Tim leaned back, pulling his cap over his forehead and folding his arms over his chest. "Well, that's surprising." He muttered.

"Ya got that right." Kate mumbled back as she leafed through a magazine.

Tim adjusted his hat, facing Kate. "Tell me, Kate. How long did it take for you to get used to working with Gibbs and Tony?"

She nudged his arm with her elbow. "I'll let you know when I do."

A smile crept onto Tim's face and the tension he was harbouring seconds ago, released.

xxx

They arrived at the naval base where Petty Officer Meghan Mason was currently stationed.

"I want you to handle this one, McGee."

"Really, Kate? You want me to...ahhh, conduct the, the... interview?"

"Sure. I'll be your safety net if you need any help." Kate winked at him with a lopsided smile.

"Gee. Thanks, Kate." Tim grinned.

It took awhile to locate her, asking a few officers to direct them to her work station. She was a young woman; petite, with long, dark hair and a pretty smile. McGee rubbed the sweat from the back of his neck then cleared his throat. "Hello, Petty Officer Meghan Mason?" He held out his hand for her to shake it, but quickly wiped it down his pants leg before she could accept it.

"Yes?"

"We're NCIS Special Agents, Kate Todd and Timothy McGee. We have some questions about your room mate, Petty Officer Rachel Logan?"

"Oh no! Is this bad news, did you find her, sir? Is she okay? She's not...I mean, did you find her... hurt, or-"

"No. No. It's nothing like that. It's uh, just, uh-"

"No. Relax, Petty Officer Mason. We just need to know how well you know Rachel." Kate smiled touching the woman's arm.

"Uh, yeah. Anything that might be relevant to the case can help. You are a good friend of Rachel's, right?" Added Tim.

"Shhhoo. I was scared for a moment. Sorry. Um, yes. We have been best friends since middle school. People always thought we were sisters; we look alike, act alike and like the same things. Personally, I've been lost without her."

"When was the last time you saw Petty Officer Logan?"

"I was stationed here a week ago. So, we said our goodbyes just before I left. I knew something was wrong when I called her and she didn't answer. She always gets back to me right away."

"So, what is your theory to why she would be missing?" Tim asked.

Meghan's face squeezed with apprehension."She told me a couple of weeks ago after she stayed late at work one night that she witnessed something...but she was vague. I asked for more details but she just clammed up. She was acting jumpy after that; on edge. Always looking around to see if someone was watching her. She worked with another Petty Officer; his name is...Tomaselli? I'm pretty sure, that's it." McGee jotted down the name asking her to repeat it to make sure he spelled it correctly.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with him. She's always been very protective and I know she would not want to endanger my life so she didn't give me any details. I really got on her case to tell me because I knew it was starting to get to her, but she just would not divulge any information. I wish I had more that I could give you."

"So, why do you think this Tomaselli has something to do with it? Do you have anymore to go on?"

"Well, she couldn't stand him; said he always gave her the heebie jeebies."

"Um...heebie jeebies?"

"Yeah, you know-"

McGee looked at Kate puzzled, she answered him with an assuring nod, understanding the Petty Officer explanation.

"Um...are you taking care of her dog?" Asked Tim.

"Oh, Boozer? No. Why is he missing?"

"Yes." McGee nodded with a frown.

"I know she wouldn't leave him, they are inseparable. She must have taken him with her."

xxxx

McGee had his notes of the interview in his hand, ready for Gibbs as he entered the bullpen with Kate. Gibbs was walking towards him, "Uh...Gibbs, I have the, uh-"

Gibbs grabbed the folder out of his hand as he strode past him, walking towards the elevators. "You and Tony are heading to Marlboro to check up on Tomaselli-"

"But, I-"

Gibbs stopped then turned towards Tim. "Problem, McGee?"

"No, I-"

"Then, it was good talking with you."

Kate caught the grin that spread over Gibbs' face as he turned from Tim. She shook her head, disgusted, as she started to understand where Tony learned his "tough love" tactics.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

"That's our luck, right? A flat tire in the middle of nowhere during a snowstorm?" Tony sat cozily in his seat as Tim entered the car, shivering. Tony looked twice when he noticed how red McGee's cheeks were, tears frozen in his eyelashes.

"I d-d-don't see.. why you're...c-c-complaining T-t-tony." Tim began to cough, burying his mouth in the crook of his elbow. He took a moment to rub his hands over his face, attempting to warm and thaw out his cheeks. He had been outside for the last thirty minutes and was now, shuddered, forcibly. "Y-y-you, barely helped me change it. My feet are freezing! And, I can't feel my fingers or... my nose." Tim finished by blowing on his hands while rubbing them together. He leaned forward trying to curl into a ball while sitting in his seat to warm up.

Tony scoffed. "Hey, I didn't wear my boots."

"Well..I d-d-didn't either."

"You're younger, you can handle it."

Tim squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose, looking at Tony, sarcastically. "Huh?"

"Never mind."

Tony and Tim were assigned to interview Mitch Tomaselli, the only lead they had so far in the disappearance of Petty Officer, Rachel Logan. They were unable to locate him at his place of residence so they decided it would be best to continue their efforts to locate him the next day once the storm had passed.

"The forecast on the radio says this will end in no time." Tony informed McGee.

"I d-dunno about that, it's a-already 3 to 5 inches out there and the wind is really strong. I think they m-m-may be wrong-"

"Probie, get out and wipe off the windshield-"

Tim looked at Tony as if he was crazy.

"All right, all right, I'll do it myself." Tony groaned sarcastically as he huffed, wrapping the collar of his coat tighter around his neck. Tim closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his body as his teeth chattered.

Tony scraped just his side of the windshield then quickly darted back into the car. "Whew! I hope I don't get frostbite."

"Come on, let's just go, Tony. I'm so tired." Tim rubbed his arms as he talked. "I sure hope we get back all right. We still have to drive three hours which will clearly turn into six at the rate this snow is coming down."

"Chillax, McTrafficReporter. I'm behind the wheel so there's nothing to worry about."

Tim turned the heat on full blast, then leaned back in his seat, again. His body continued to shiver, violently.

"McGee! It's like a sauna in here!"

"Just let me thaw out, Tony, please."

Tim looked at Tony with his puppy dog eyes and Tony weakened. "The things you gotta do for your probie...just be glad I'm compassionate, McGee and-"

Tony realized Tim had fallen asleep.

"Great, no navigator." Tony knew he should wake him but wanted to give him a bit of time to catch up on his sleep. He knew he was suffering from sleep deprivation from the previous night's stakeout and that Gibbs had worked him hard all day. Tony suddenly felt guilty for making him change the tire. He had forgotten Tim's circumstances because he hadn't complained. Tony realized he had to become more attuned to his partner's needs. Tim would more than likely be more reluctant to ask for help being the probie, worried of what his senior agents would think of him. No wonder Tim seemed cranky at times.

He sighed then reached over to fasten Tim's seat belt. Tim didn't even stir; a low snore, the only evident sound in the car's interior. Tony looked at him for a moment then pulled out onto the snow covered road.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark fast. Early November was uncommon in Virginia for so much snow but not unheard of. Tony had a feeling Tim was right and they were going to be stuck out in the boonies with a nor'easter holding them up some where. The trouble was, they were in the middle of nowhere. They had not passed any stores or homes for miles, except maybe a closed gas station. They were not prepared for this, wearing fall coats, regular shoes, minus the gloves and hats.

Tony needed to alert Gibbs of their predicament but Tim was out cold and he didn't want to pullover and get stuck in a snowdrift or be sideswiped by a snowplow. The car was not equipped with snow tires and he didn't think it wise to take any chances. So he decided to wait to call, as they slowly crawled along at a snail's pace. The windshield wipers were working overtime as they slapped back and forth, a loud thud every time they halted to the right side of the windshield.

Tony's thoughts wandered and his imagination started to work overtime. He felt like he was in a scene from Star Trek; the road illuminated, only where the headlights shown. There were no street lamps or lit-up businesses to drive past. Snowflakes looked like passing stars as they entered warp speed; or, more like twenty five miles per hour.

"I don't theenk the engines can hondle it, Coptain. Er, the tank can't withstand that kind of pressure, they'll be ready to blowwwin in just a wee bit." Tony looked to see if McGee awakened but was a bit disappointed as he continued to snooze through his outstanding Scotty impersonation.

Tony dialed down the heat a notch then rubbed his dry eyes in attempts to stay alert. The heat wasn't helping him from growing drowsy. Tony perked up when he saw headlights in the distance coming towards them. He started to feel panicked when he realized they were coming too fast considering the bad conditions. Tony's fingers wrapped securely around the steering wheel as his knuckles whitened. His palms grew moist and his breath quickened as he glanced at McGee one last time before he sat up straighter, preparing himself.

As the car neared, Tony recognized it, having seeing it in Tomaselli's driveway, a dark blue Humvee, not something you see everyday. The jeep came closer and began to fishtail. Tony slowed pulling closer to the side of the road. He pumped the brakes so he could come to a complete stop but was sideswiped.

"Tim!"

Tony could see Tim's body bounce around like a rag doll just before they slid into a 360. He tried to avoid a collision with the oncoming truck but the road offered no traction and they spun out of control, sliding into a ditch on the side of the road. The Humvee didn't stop, proceeding past them. The last sound Tony heard was the shattering of glass.

xxx

Kate sat at her desk as she watched Gibbs walk by towards his own. "The BOLO came back on Mitch Tomaselli. He was last seen in Marlboro at a gas station close to his home. It was right after the boys were at his house."

Gibbs stopped in front of Kate's desk and looked at her with concern.

"Tony and Tim are more than likely within a rock's throwing distance of him." Said Kate.

"I see your point. So, he must be on to us?"

"He's probably tailing them right now. Do you think they are in danger?"

"Give'm a call." Said Gibbs.

"On it, Gibbs."


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks for the reviews and all those other good things. Thanks, EarthDragon, you bring up good points and you are very encouraging.

One more chapter after this one.

xxx

A cold gust of wind snapped Tony into consciousness a few moments after they careened off the road and ending up in a deep ditch. He stirred, moaning, his eyes remaining closed, as he mentally assessed any pain he was experiencing. He began to rub his right wrist but stopped, immediately, surprised with the excruciating pain.

"Yowza!"

He blinked his eyes, shivers rushing through his body from the cold wind blowing through the car. McGee's side was crushed in and a window was blown out, now unable to offer much protection from the weather's threatening elements.

He looked over at McGee, worried at how still he was. "Please don't be dead, probie." He repeated to himself. "McGee. Can you... hear me...buddy?"

He reached over, turning Tim's chin toward him to get a better look at him. Tony felt woozy when he noticed a nasty gash over his right eyebrow, blood flowing heavily from the cut. Tim moaned.

"Tim? Please, wake up." Tony flinched as he adjusted in his seat, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his back. "Looks like we're both pretty messed up...that's just...great."

Tony had an uneasy feeling that Tomaselli would be back soon to make sure he had successfully completed his initial intentions. Their car was offering no protection from the cold and Tony didn't want to stay there like sitting ducks waiting for what the Petty Officer would try next. He was worried their injuries would be a major hindrance in their abilities to protect themselves.

"Tim, we gotta move, we can't stay here, come on buddy, wake up... for me?" Tim's eyes fluttered open, groggily as he blinked. His head rolled, then fell back against the headrest as he fought to remain conscious, but failing.

"Damn." Tony grimaced, feeling helpless. He sat back bouncing his head off the headrest in frustration then immediately wished he hadn't when it began to ache. He needed to call Gibbs and alert him of their status. He was surprised to hear the ring of his cell, quickly answering it. "Gibbs! Oh, Kate? Is that you? I can barely hear you! We had some trouble. Can you hear me? Yeah, we were run off the road and I think it was Tomaselli...Kate? Are you there? We need a rescue team. We have some injuries and...Kate?"

Kate's voice was barely audible below the static. Tony hoped she was, at least able to hear his end of the conversation. "I don't know if you can hear me but Tim is out; bad cut on his forehead. I can't wake him and we can't stay here. We're north of Suttertown about three miles into Marlboro. Kate?" He tossed the phone onto the dashboard then banged his healthy hand against the steering wheel.

"This just keeps getting better and better." He looked through the driver's side of the window, scraping frost off its surface to get a better look at their surroundings. There was no evidence of life anywhere. He searched the boundaries of the woods and spotted a faint light through the trees. He knew they had passed the entrance to the camp grounds; was it possible someone was staying in one of the cabins or a camper? If they could enter the safety of the woods to keep from being discovered until the calvary arrived,they may have a better chance of surviving.

Tony gently grabbed Tim's face then turned it to look at him. "McGee?" He patted his cheek softly, with assertion.

McGee woke, coughing, as his eyes struggled to open. "Tony? Where...are... are we?" He rubbed his forehead, confused to feel the open wound on his forehead.

Tony grabbed Tim's wrist then the first aide kit located on the side of his seat. "Hey careful, you have a big gash on your forehead. We're still in Virginia but we had a little accident. We have to walk and I can't leave you. I saw a light through the trees, there must be a camper set up deep in the woods." Tony pointed his thumb towards the dark forest.

Tim looked at him, perplexed."The...the woods? What? Are you crazy? Can't we just wait... here? I'm really...tired." Tim dropped his head back against the headrest as it rolled side to side.

"The reason we crashed is because of Tomaselli. I identified his vehicle. We gotta move or we're dead."

"Well, when you put..it that.. way." Tim sat up but dropped back into his seat.

"Slow down probie. Just a minute."

Tony started to bandage the wound on Tim's forehead. "Hey, Ow! Careful! That really hurts." Tim blushed when he realized he had just yelled at his senior agent.

"Hey...it's okay. It looks like it really hurts, you're going to need some stitches."

A faint smile spread over McGee's face. "Uh...thanks, Tony."

Tony returned his smile. "Well...come on, we might as well get going." Tim moved to get out of the car.

"Wait... I'll help you-"

"Tony-" Tony had already exited the car and shut his door, heading towards his side of the car. Tim watched him as he almost slipped in front of the headlights. He had to smile, his sudden concern was surprisingly touching.

The snow was still coming down strong and Tim was worried; their chances that, that faint light Tony spotted deep in the woods would be their salvation, was a weak hope making him doubtful; but he vowed he would not tell Tony how he felt.

Tim flinched when Tony swung open his door, a blast of cold air instantly chilling him. He didn't think he could feel any colder. Tim turned, supporting himself by holding onto the door for support. The instant he rose black spots consumed his vision and his world began to fade.

"Ahhh, no you don't McGee." Tony reached under Tim's arms, his hands wrapped around his chest. Tony could feel Tim's heart rate accelerate and felt bad to make him come out into the cold and hike through the snow.

"Jus'... give me a minute... Tony. I'm too...uh, dizzy to move right now." Tony leaned back against the car for support, while holding Tim.

"We don't have a minute, probie. Just lean on me then walk when you can. Okay?"

Tim swayed as he blinked his eyes, exaggeratedly. "Dis cold will w-wake me...don't worry, I'm 'kay." Tony ignored his impaired speech as he took Tim's arm to wrap over his own shoulder. Tim steadied more, with each step till he was able to walk on his own removing his arm from his shoulder. Tony thought it best to keep a hold of his arm as they walked, guiding him.

They trudged towards the woods, making their way through deep crevices and hard, frozen ground. "Just concentrate on getting to the cover of the woods, McGee! You're doing good!"

They both began to stumble, frequently, the cold numbing their extremities but kept their eyes forward with sheer determination. "Luckily we have a full moon tonight, McGee. One thing going our way. I think we can get by without the penlights even when we get to the cover of the woods."

Tony gasped when Tim almost took a nosedive but righted himself, sloppily. Tony darted towards him, grabbing his arms.

"I got it, I'm good...really." Tony waited a moment to make sure Tim was okay then patted his back before he followed beside him.

"Uh...thanks...Tony."

"You got it, Probes."

Tony trudged forward as Tim quickly fell behind. Tony would stop every few moments to let him catch up. He could hear Tim occasionally stumble but he continued to follow him without complaint. After they covered a good distance Tony heard him fall with a grunt. He turned to find him on all fours, coughing and holding his stomach. He leaned back on his heals then looked up at him. "Sorry...I tripped. It's just...that I'm...so..tired." Tony watched Tim sway then fall to his side toward the ground but moved quickly enough to catch him before he landed.

Tony crouched behind him, his hands under Tim's arms as he swayed, his head rolling. He pulled him closer to his chest to support him. "Whoa...Timmy! Come on probie. We're almost there." He patted his cheek as Tim struggled to open his eyes but his eyelids fought to remain closed. He managed to pull him up, grunting while helping him to walk with his support by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Tony? I'm s-s-sorry." Tony was getting worried. Between the fact he was exhausted and his head injury, Tim was barely hanging on. He knew he needed medical attention, immediately.

"It's okay, Tim, it's not your fault, at least we made it into the woods." Tony realized Tim hadn't heard him, hanging off his shoulder, his knees buckling. Tony ended up, half-dragging him through the snow, as his lungs ached from his exhaustive efforts.

"I...believe this... is close to, immm... impossible." Tony blinked, tears coming to his eyes when he spotted the light he saw earlier, but brighter and closer. It has to be a camper or... something. If we could just make it to.." He could hear a car back on the road and quickened his pace as best he could. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he knew he needed to take a break. He stood Tim in front of a tree then pushed on his chest to keep him upright. He took deep inhalations to steady his breathing, looking at the faint light in the distance; banking their lives on that little ray of hope. He noticed the rough borders of a path that was not entirely covered with snow, close by and his hope grew. His energy picked up while he talked Tim back to the living.

"Come on Tim, come back to me buddy."

Tim shivered, his eyes opening, "Tony...I thought we were back...it got warm, I'm too tired to-"

"I promise, you can sleep really soon."

"'Kay."

Tim took a few steps, but Tony had to grab him before he toppled. "Don't worry, I'll help."

"Thanks." Tim hesitated, looking at Tony with a goofy, appreciative grin. Tony had to chuckle as he wrapped Tim's arm over his own shoulder then gave him a quick, friendly squeeze. "Don't worry, I got you, McGee."

The light in the distance grew and was stronger. Tony could make out the shape of a camper; the source of the light, streaming through a window. There was the sound of a television and a dog began to bark. The curtain in the window moved then the entrance door soon opened as a petite, woman exited, darting towards them. She was bundled in a thick winter coat, hat, mittens and scarf.

"Oh my goodness, what happened are you two, okay?"

Tony felt ecstatic that they had actually come upon a woman that was willing to put her life on the line and take a chance to help two, male strangers. Tony couldn't see her face or hair, but only her eyes peeking through her hat and a scarf that was wrapped around her face.

"Thank you so much for helping us, we're Federal Agents...our car was run off the road by another and-"

"That's horrible! In this storm? People need to drive more careful in these kind of dangerous conditions!"

"And...as you can see... we are not dressed for it." Tony found it difficult to talk, the cold air and exertion of carrying Tim had made it difficult for him to catch his breath.

"You can warm up in my camper, its the least I could do." Tony noticed the blue tint in McGee's lips and didn't think they could get into the camper fast enough; they would now have a safe place to warm up and he could then tend to McGee's injuries.

"We are...uh, Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and... Timothy McGee from... NCIS."

"Are you... investigating a case?"

"Yes, well...we were, until the accident. My buddy here, desperately needs medical attention. He's suffering from a head injury from the crash."

"Oh, yes. I can see that, now. He made it here all the way from the road?"

"Well..with my help. I had to carry him-"

"Oh, the poor thing." They both pulled Tim up the steps, awkwardly. Tony opened the door to the camper and was welcomed by a little, barking, brown dog.

They carried Tim inside then laid him on a pullout bed. Tony found the small quarters, warm and cozy; a little safe haven. She quickly removed Tim's shoes then wrapped him in blankets. Tim was semi-conscious; mumbling and not making much sense, at this point. Tony was impressed to see the woman's immediate concern for Tim; trying to comfort him while telling him that he would be okay.

Meanwhile, the small dog still yapped between frequent low growls, keeping his focus on Tony. "Quiet down Boozer!" said the lady.

Tony froze; his eyes focused on the small woman, ...could this be?


	5. Chapter 5

The dog whined then jumped onto the bed and curled into a small ball against Tim's blanket-covered legs. Tim had been shaking uncontrollably, but the presence of the small animal seemed to minimize his trembling, as his body calmed.

The woman stood next to the bed as she began to take off her winter clothes. As soon as she took off her scarf and hat, Tony's suspicions were confirmed. He stared at the woman, astounded. "So...it is you. Petty Officer Rachel Logan?"

Tony sensed a shift in her disposition, she refused to look at him, sitting by Tim's side on the bed, running her hand through his hair to calm him down. "There now. You'll be fine, Tim."

The Petty Officer finally spoke up, keeping her gaze on Tim. "I'm your investigation, aren't I?"

"Well, ..yes. There are a lot of people worried about you. We have been trying to locate you ever since you were reported missing by your colleagues."

Rachel turned to Tony, desperation in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I panicked and was worried about the safety of the people I care for. I didn't know what he was capable of. If I hadn't owned Boozer-"

"This little guy?" Tony nodded toward the small dog.

"Yes. He saved my life. Mitch came into my apartment-"

"Did he break in?"

"No, well, yes. I answered the door and he barged in. He slammed the door shut then pushed me into the kitchen. Told me he knew that I knew that he had been selling drugs-"

"Drugs?"

"Yes. I caught him selling them to another Petty Officer at work. I was in an area I wasn't suppose to be in and caught them in the act."

"How do you know that was what he was doing?"

"I could see the product...weed, or, uh...marijuana, what ever you want to call it."

"Then what happened at your home?"

"He grabbed me, but Boozer attacked him and bit him."

"Boozer? That little thing?" The small dog stared at Tony, baring his teeth. Tony took a step back.

Rachel smiled. "Yes. He's a very brave dog, braver than a lot of people I know. Then Mitch ran. I think the sight of his own blood freaked him out, because,at first he started swaying; his steps were erratic and unsure. At first, I thought he was going to pass out."

"Hmmm. Too bad he didn't. It probably would have made our job a lot easier."

"Probably."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"He mentioned my friend's name-"

"You mean, Petty Officer Meghan-"

"Yes. She's my best friend. He also, mentioned my parents and brother. He had researched me and knew my family's names and where they live. I was afraid he would hurt someone I love before the police could find him. He had always given me the creeps. I always knew he was up to no good. He hung out with a lot of shady characters and he always stared at me. I needed time to figure out what I should do."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm sure the rescue team will show up soon and we can straighten this all out."

"No! You don't understand. This man is crazy! Look what happened to you and Tim! We are in a lot of danger! He's going to figure out where we are!"

"Tony?" Tony brought his attention to his partner, moving to his side, pushing him back as he tried to sit up. "It's okay Tim. How are you feeling?"

Tim was disoriented. His slowly eyes scanned the room, unable to focus. "Uh, cold...and dizzy."

"Well, I want you to stay put. We're just waiting for Gibbs and Kate to find us now."

Rachel stepped closer to Tim. "Look who we found-" Tony smiled, raising his thumb towards Rachel, waiting for Tim's response.

"Petty Officer Logan? But..."

"See, we practically have this case solved. Good job probie."

Tony heard the sound of a chopper overhead, "That must be them now! I gotta go outside so I can flag them down."

Rachel grabbed Tony's arm. "If you head east there is an opening where they will be able to land. That's the nearest clearing I can think of."

Tony had his flashlight in his hand and zipped his jacket around his neck. He patted Tim's arm. "McGee, you wait here. I'll be right back with Kate and Gibbs."

"But, wait, Tony!"

"You'll be fine, Tim." Tony winked then quickly exited the camper.

Within moments, Rachel and McGee heard the door open, "Did they see...Mitch?" Rachel's expression became a look of terror as she stepped closer to McGee's side on the bed. McGee sat up, whipping off his blankets.

"Don't move!" Mitch aimed a gun at them. "What? Did you think I wouldn't finish what I had set out to do, Rachel?"

"Mitch? What are you doing here...how did you-"

"Now, I have my ticket out of here...hostages."

"What? You're only making this worse. This man is a Federal Agent!"

"Stand up Fed! Away from the bed!" Tim quickly rose from the bed, swaying as everything began to spin.

Rachel reached out and held Tim's arm to steady him. "He's not well, you shouldn't be doing this!" She yelled towards Mitch.

Mitch ignored her. "Now... I want you to get his handcuffs from his belt, slowly! And put them on him." Rachel kept her eyes on the crazed man as she slowly released the cuffs from Tim's belt.

She clicked one cuff on one of his wrists, "I want his arms behind his back!" Then she clicked the other. Mitch stepped forward, taking McGee's gun then frisking him for more weapons, finding the knife and putting it in his jacket. He waved the gun towards the other end of the camper. "Now both of you stand over there, in that corner of the camper where I can keep an eye on both of you." Mitch stood in front of them, nervous; sweat beading on his forehead. The presence of the nearby chopper was loud causing him to glance towards the door, repeatedly.

McGee and Rachel exchanged a quick glance. Tim gulped, unable to hide the fear he was experiencing as he swayed, tired and weak.

xxxxx

Tony briefly waved his arms as the chopper landed in a small clearing not too far from Rachel's camper. Gibbs and Kate exited the chopper, crouching as they ran towards him.

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulder, holding on to him, giving him a look over.

"Where's McGee?" Kate stood by Gibbs' side, as she held her cap, tightly, securing it from the strong force of the moving, helicopter's blades.

"He's in rough shape, boss. He's back at the campground. We found Petty Officer Logan. She was hiding out in a camper."

"No kidding."

Tony had to grin at Gibbs' subtle, surprised reaction.

A shot rang out and all three of them looked towards the woods, in unison. They took off running, drawing their weapons. Their response time was frustratingly slow as they ran with difficulty through the rough terrain and snow, following Tony towards the camper.

As soon as they neared, the door opened and Rachel emerged from the camper, holding her dog. She ran down the steps waving them towards her, "Help! Please, it's Mitch! He found us, he's in the camper! He shot Tim! Tim saved my life!"

"McGee!" Tony yelled. Kate instructed Rachel to wait outside. They automatically crouched down and closed in around the door, trying to peer in through a window or the cracked opening of the entrance. The interior of the camper was silent; Gibbs was the first to enter, using extreme caution.

McGee lay on the floor, motionless, his wrists handcuffed behind his back. Petty Officer Mitch Tomaselli also, lay still, a few feet away from Tim.

Gibbs checked the Officer for a pulse then handcuffed him and securing all of his weapons. "He's alive but unconscious. Looks like he bumped his head; his forehead is bleeding."

"McGee...Tim?" Kate checked McGee's vitals while Tony kneeled on the other side of him, shaking his shoulder, trying to rouse him. Gibbs joined them and sighed with relief when he heard a moan escape McGee's lips. Kate smiled, almost laughing out loud with relief. Tony exhaled, his body slumping as the tension he held, dissipated.

"Uh...Tony? Oh, boss and...Kate. You found us." Tony squeezed Tim's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay, probie."

"McGee, what happened?" Gibbs grabbed his face, tenderly, so he could look into his eyes.

Tim's eyes squinted as he bit his bottom lip, "Um, I ...dunno."

"Don't worry, take your time." Gibbs had to smile with the pride he felt for his youngest agent, but his mood changed quickly when he noticed the blood on Tim's arm. "Tim...your arm is bleeding. Kate, Tony, I need something-"

"Here Gibbs." Tony handed Gibbs a handkerchief.

Gibbs applied pressure to Tim's bicep as his subordinate cried out in pain causing Gibbs to grimace, ruefully. "Sorry, kid. But, you're bleeding pretty bad."

Tim squirmed,as he tried to roll away to release Gibbs' hand on his arm. "I was okay until you had to go and touch my gunshot wound... boss." Gibbs detected a strong annoyance in McGee's voice and had to chuckle at his candor. McGee's disposition shifted to regret as the pain he was feeling, subsided minimally. "Uh...I'm...sorry, boss. It's really not too bad." Gibbs appreciated his attempts of fortitude. Tony took off his jacket and folded it under Tim's head for support.

"McGee?"

"Uh...yeah, Kate?"

"I don't understand." She unlocked his cuffs then gently rubbed his wrists for him as he still lay on the floor in pain. "We find you bound and unconscious, yet Tomaselli is just laying there; out cold. You're...pretty much... fine, Logan is fine, even the dog is fine. How did you pull this one off on your own?"

McGee's eyes darted around the closed confines of the camper in confusion. "Um...I don't remember, I-" He looked at each of them and then looked at Tomaselli's unconscious form as his memories slowly crept back; Tomaselli telling them he was going to hold them hostage then demanding Rachel to cuff his wrists behind his back. Tomaselli shooting him when he charged at him with attempts to disarm him. Tomaselli fainting once he saw the blood appear on Tim's wounded arm.

He wanted to tell them a story that would be ...impressive and memorable, leading them to believe his actions were heroic. They looked at him eagerly, imagining the death-defying measures he took to save Rachel and her dog, Boozer.

He sighed, "I remember now, but, it's not anything exciting."

"So...what was it?" Tony asked, eagerly.

"Uh...he ...fainted."

"Fainted?" Asked Tony.

"I think he saw my arm bleeding after he shot me and it freaked him out."

"But, why did he shoot you?" asked Kate.

"Well...I uh, charged him."

"You what?" Tim had never seen his subdued boss look so shocked. Tim, feeling like he had handled the whole situation incorrectly, avoided their eyes then lay his head back while squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing them with his hand.

His eyes opened when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. "You did good Tim." He was surprised to see Gibbs smiling down at him, beaming.

"But-"

"I'm impressed. I owe you a pizza, my friend." Tony appeared sincere.

Kate winked at him, a beautiful smile growing on her face.

That was all Tim needed; their favorable acknowledgment and respect. He sighed, relaxing, as he lay back down, closing his eyes.


End file.
